Curse of the Marimo
by Oneechan94
Summary: This fanfics is post-Curse of the sacred sword movie where Zoro deals with the fact that he injured one of their own. You can understand the story even without watching the movie! :) Oneshot only :D Slight ZoSan so watch out!


Okay, so this is a short oneshot! Events occur after One Piece movie Curse of the Sacred sword, when Zoro fights Sanji and cuts a wound in his left you haven't watched the movie you should! But I think you can understand this fanfic even without watching the movie. I sort of wanted to write Zoro's reaction to the wound :) There will be slight ZoSan so watch out!

...

*Flashback*

It had been a stupid fight without particular reason. Sanji had rushed to protect a lady from Zoro who had suddenly changed into ally of Marines. He was fighting seriously even though he recognised Sanji for sure - it was not a way to fight nakama. Well, maybe he wasn't using his full force but so wasn't Sanji, who didn't want to hurt his nakama seriously.

When Sanji had realised Zoro was chasing after that beautiful, blue-haired woman, he had chased after Zoro.

"That bastard...Don' tell me...!" Sanji cursed before he rushed after Zoro.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami had shouted after him but Sanji didn't hear her.

There was a cliff and the beautiful, blue-haired woman and that old lady had runned to a dead end. Of course they couldn't have kept up with the speed of the swordman and he catched up to them. The old woman had stood in front of the blue haired woman in order to protect her.

"Grandmother!" The blue haired woman had shouted and just then Sanji rushed between Zoro and the ladies.

"Hold it!" Sanji ordered,"Dammit...are you thinking clearly, Zoro!?" The use of swordman's name instead of stupid nicknames proved that the fight was serious.

"Yeah",Zoro said calmly,"I found her."

Sanji hissed slightly,"Have it your way. I won't forgive anyone who threatens a lady with a blade, even if it's you!" Sanji said before he attacked Zoro.

He tried to kick Zoro but the idiot avoided all of his attacks. Sanji knew one hit from the blade would probably hurt more than one proper kick so he was being pretty careful. Zoro tried to swing his sword towards Sanji but Sanji jumped out of the swords reach.

"Zoro and Sanji are fighting!" Chopper shouted out, doubting what he saw. Even thought the duo fought pretty often, their fights were nothing like this.

"Stop it! Zoro and Sanji-kun, both of you!" Nami tried to stop the fight but she didn't dare to get closer to them.

Then Sanji had to use his left leg to stop Zoro's attack. He realised the mistake he had made immediately but couldn't back off from the position.

"You've left yourself in a vulnerable stance," Zoro voiced out Sanji's thoughts. Sanji had to use lots of strenght to keep his position.

"Bastard! Do you have any idea what you're doing!?" Sanji asked angrily and trying to take the upper hand in the fight.

"Sanji",Zoro suddenly called his name to get his attention,"Before I end this,I'll give you some advice. When you fight a swordman,never lose your focus for even a split second!" The sworman moved his leg to a better position to get more strengt into his next hit,"As soon as you show an opening, you will have sealed your fate!"

Sanji saw the angry but also somehow desperate look on Zoro's face and he realised the swordman was going to finish the fight,"Zoro, you...!"

Then he felt a sword pierce trough his shoulder and himself landing on the ground. He grabbed his shoulder and turned to his left side, glaring at Zoro.

"Sanji!" He heard Chopper shout out.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted soon after the reindeer and they rushed to Sanji whose shoulder was bleeding heavily. He was biting his teeth in order to stay quiet.

"Sanji!" Chopper repeated their cook's name and kneeled over to see his wounds.

"Why...Why are you doing this, Zoro!?" Nami inquired, demaning for an explanation.

"This is horrible! What did Sanji do to you!?" Chopper yelled angrily, hoping that Sanji would stay concious.

Zoro just stared at them calmly before he remembered what he had to do.

"Grandmother! Maya-sama!" One of the village's men shouted and rushed to help the ladies Sanji had tried to protect but he was stopped by two Marine soldiers. Meanwhile Zoro stepped closer and raised his sword to hit the blue haired woman.

"Maya,you must escape-!" The older lady tried to step in front of the woman but it was already too late when Zoro swinged his sword.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted, horrified by the situation. Chopper kept his voice down, biting down a shout.

"Maya-sama!"

Zoro had managed to cut an opening just to the bag the blue haired woman had been holding and leaving both of the ladies uninjured. Three orbs fell on the ground and Zoro picked them and put them into his haramaki,"I am taking these."

The blue haired woman stood up,"Give them back! They are extremely precious to us!"

"To me too,"Zoro said calmly and walked off.

"Enough! Steathe your swords!" One of the Marine soldiers ordered,"This island is under the jurisdiction of the Marine dojo! Holding unauthorized rituals and assemblies is prohibited! You have all been made aware of this!" Everyone lowered their weapons but the angry looks on the village people's face didn't dissapear.

"This means that your intentions will be regarded as treason against marines!" Another marine officer shouted,"Should you persist your actions, you will leave us no choice but to kill you!" The officer laughed.

"We're done here, Zoro," The first marine soldier said and they walked away, Zoro joining the marines.

"What's wrong with you, Zoro!?" Chopper cried out, supporting Sanji who slowly sat up. He felt slightly dizzy from the loss of blood but he had to see the situation they were in.

"That's what I would like to know too..." Nami sighed.

*End of flashback*

...

Sanji was preparing food in the small kitchen of Going-Merry. They had barely survived the attack of the hippo who was a fan of their ship. Chopper had explained the hippo wanted to marry their ship. Another ridiculous situation they had ran away from.

Zoro seemed to be deep in thoughts before the hippo attack. He was sitting alone and nobody dared to get closer to him. This time it was Zoro, however, who approached Sanji. He stepped into the kitchen, probably going to steal some sake, but then he stopped and looked at Sanji.

"What? You have something to say?" Sanji asked when the sworman said nothing. He just stared at Sanji.

"Did I hurt you?" Zoro inquired suddenly and Sanji's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Sanji almost laughed when the guestion sank in.

"I am serious. Did I hurt you?" Zoro said, sounding pretty serious.

"It was nothing. Now get lost, I have to cook," Sanji ordered and continued chopping vegetables.

Zoro didn't move from the spot. He stared at Sanji, observing the way he worked and he catched the small wince which escaped the cook's lips. Sanji almost grabbed his shoulder but refused to do so when the swordman was watching him so intensively.

"Are you deaf or something?! I told you to get lost, you little - - !" Sanji tried to remind the swordman of his previous order but his sentence was cut by firm lips pressing against his. The kiss lasted only for few seconds, but it was gentle and caring, not like he would have expected from the swordman.

"Did I hurt you?" Zoro repeated his guestion and pressed the cook against the door, peeling his shirt carefully.

"What do you think you are doing, you idiot?!" Sanji required an asnwer but he couldn't understand the situation himself either.

"You are bleeding," Zoro informed and Sanji saw how there was fresh blood leeking trought his shirt. There was a look of guilt on the sworman's face.

"Get. Off. Me," Sanji tried to move the sworman away from him but the sworman was too strong and too close for his legs to reach him.

"Did I hurt you?" Zoro repeated the guestion stubbornly and stared at Sanji intensively.

Sanji blinked before he realised he couldn't escape the situation,"Yeah, you did. Now get off."

"What did our doctor say?" Zoro inquired the details and Sanji tried to answer him properly.

"It was not deep but I lost a lot of blood",Sanji informed,"Now,would you mind getting off me?"

Zoro grinned a little at the almost-beg but he wasn't going to move from the spot. Not before stopping the bleeding. He removed Sanji's clothing so that he could see the wound in the cook's shoulder,which he had given to the blond, and started to suck on the wound to stop the bleeding. Sanji gasped slightly at the new feeling.

"What are you doing?! You will make a bruise if you suck it like that!" Sanji preached and tried to struggle out of the firm hold of the swordman's, without result. It sting a little but he decided to keep guiet about it.

He didn't pay attention to how long the sworman had been sucking the wound. He didn't even struggle anymore when the sworman suddenly stopped and pressed his head against his chest," I am sorry."

Sanji just sighed deeply and thought of what to say,"As I said, this wound is nothing. Apology accepted." He was somehow delicted to see the sentimental side of the swordman.

Zoro brushed his lips across Sanji's so carefully Sanji barely felt it. The cook didn't even realise a small shiver running trough his body.

Then a shout interrupted their somehow cute moment,"SANJI! MEAT!"

...

**Author's note:**

So? How did you like it? Please review or favorite and send me some PM if you have an idea to a specific fanfic :)


End file.
